The present invention concerns a sound signaling generation device for pedestrians including first activating means designed for activation upon request, to be synchronized with at least one optical signaling generation device which in its turn is synchronized with at least one road traffic light, and activated upon request by an activating maneuver to be exerted on a second activating means.
Optical signaling for pedestrians, in particular with the help of green or red figurines indicating whether the crossing of a road way is authorized or forbidden, is well known today by users. In some countries, figurines are replaced by the indications "Walk" and "Don't Walk". In order that blind persons may benefit from a sound signaling, the latter must include a sound device.
Such a sound device is provided by the French Patent Application FR-A-2 627 882. It includes a loud speaker activated by an ultrasonic receiver which is arranged for receiving an ultrasonic request signal transmitted from a remote control housing with a push-button. When this remote control housing push-button is activated, the ultrasonic request signal is stored while waiting for a green figurine for pedestrians to appear, which launches the transmission of an audible message.
Such a device of course brings the advantage that the sound signaling is operated only upon request and not continuously, which could trouble the neighborhood because of an infinite repetition of the same crossing authorization and forbidding messages. On the other hand, this device has the disadvantage of being relatively expensive, especially if each blind person is provided with his own remote control housing. In addition, it seems difficult for a single four road crossing or a more complex one to forecast which crossing he intends to undertake. The situation will be even more complicated if several blind persons simultaneously arrive at the same crossing.
The present invention aims at overcoming these inconveniences.